


Eyes are optional

by SerenaDusk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls (Gravity Falls), Blind Will Cipher, Brave Pacifica, Curious Pacifica, Earthbending, Gen, Human Will Cipher, Stanford is an asshole, Who said Will has to float, Will is a bit of a prick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaDusk/pseuds/SerenaDusk
Summary: Pacifica decides it's a great idea to snoop around the Gleeful manor, to finally see some proof there is actual magic going on. Sure, she is right, but is she truly prepared to pay the price for that knowledge?
Kudos: 4





	Eyes are optional

**Living in the darkness.**

It was still relatively early when a bell indicated someone was at the front gate of the manor. Stanford looked up from reading through a report about something work related. A frown appeared on his face. He didn’t like being disturbed, but it might be a reporter and he didn’t want to risk being black booked from something major, so he pressed the button on the intercom. “Good morning, what is the reason to ring the bell so early in the morning?” He kept his voice neutral, but as soon as he heard a young female voice, he glared. “Oh, hi mister Gleeful. Is Mabel home? She told me to see her today.” The Southeast girl. She and her little friend snooped around his dear niece and nephew’s shows way too often, and it was time to teach her a lesson to stay off the premises. “Of course, she did. She is not quite able to come out at the moment but let me open the gate for you. You can wait in the garden.” His tone was friendly enough, but Stanford was not about to let this girl corrupt the twins. They had to focus on the plans and the show, not on hanging around with the townspeople. It was good to keep them on their side, but not too close, and Pacifica and Gideon were becoming a liability. But as always, the sorcerer had a plan to make sure she would think twice before trying again. So, after he had the gate unlocked, he pressed another button, activating the intercom of another section of the manor. A short buzz sounded and then a click, meaning the connection was activated. “William, make sure the girl in the garden does not move. I will be right outside, but I have something to do first.” He spoke. “Yes, sir.” The answer was short but sufficient, and the connection broke off immediately after.

Meanwhile in the garden, the twelve years old blonde girl strolled past the rose bushes, trying to find that unnatural ones that Gideon told her about. The blue ones. So far, they were all pretty normal. Pink, red, white, nothing too special. They were pretty, but they could grow in any garden. Nothing to prove he had been right about the whole magic thing. Not that she doubted that there was magic in that house, but some definite proof would be nice. And now that she was in the garden, she’d hoped to find some of it. While she was thinking of what Gideon told her, she reached the end of the flowerbed, and was about to make a turn to venture further into the garden when her foot suddenly didn’t move and she almost lost her balance. Pacifica managed to stay on her feet and looked down to see what had caused her to get stuck. That was odd, her boots were covered in dirt, seemingly pinning her in place. The girl bent down to wipe it away, but before she could reach it, a spike of rocks, aimed at her throat, rose up from the ground, forcing her to stand up straight to avoid being impaled. Pacifica feared that once she couldn’t lean back far enough anymore without losing her balance, the spike would kill her. But once she was up right, the spike stopped extending, and she sighed in relief.

A voice broke through the silence of the garden. “Don’t worry child, I am not planning to hurt you, I just need you to stay put until mister Gleeful is here.” Pacifica looked around to see who the owner of the voice was, and once she saw him, her mouth fell open. This was the exact proof she had been looking for, but now she couldn’t get out of there to tell Gideon. “Who are you?” She asked the blue haired figure, standing on her right. She couldn’t see much of its face, as it kept its head down and the blue hair fell over it, but the voice hinted this creature was male. “Will Cipher. Now stand still so this doesn’t hurt you.” The answer was curt, but not necessarily unfriendly. Pacifica studied the being a bit more. He was dressed in a simple, loose shirt with two triangles in bowtie pattern right under his collar and simple pants. Nothing else. For some reason, the being wasn’t wearing shoes, yet his pale feet were sparkling clean. “Are you doing this?” She asked, gesturing at the spike. “I am. I didn’t see a better way to stop you from freeing your feet. As I said, I need you to stay put.” There was something weird about the way Will’s toes dug into the dirt whenever she moved. “How long do I have to stand here?” Pacifica wasn’t very patient, but this blue haired lad was interesting enough. She didn’t wait for his answer, but just added another question. “Can I draw you?” Will raised his head a little bit, and she could see a row of perfectly white teeth as he grinned. “Sure, you can.” He said and made a gesture as if he was lifting something up with his right hand. A block of dirt rose up, and the being sat down on it. “Can you write your name on it when I’m done?” Pacifica stared at Will with wide eyes. Sadly, he shook his head. “I cannot read or write I’m afraid.”

That was sad news. “Didn’t mister Gleeful teach you or something?” She asked, and Will sighed, making the block he was sitting on move, so he was directly in front of the girl. “He did, but I can assure you that I won’t be able to write my name on a piece of paper you give me.” The being didn’t seem to want to elaborate, but Pacifica didn’t pick up on the hints. “I can show you how to write your name.” She tried to hand him the paper, but Will didn’t make an attempt to take it. “Are you stupid, or just pretending to be?” He now sounded harsh, and Pacifica felt offended. “Hey! I am above average in class. Don’t call me stupid. I can definitely teach you how to write your name.” She protested, but now Will raised his head more and Pacifica could see his entire face. “Kid, I don’t know if you realized it at all, but I am completely blind.” He spoke up, and indeed, she could see now that his eyes where almost solid white, with only the slightest hint of blue where the irises should be. “Oh no, I’m so sorry. I didn’t see.” She fiddled with the paper in her hands, accidentally dropping it. “Yes, I noticed. I was born blind. Stanford taught me a way to read with my fingers, but I can’t write. And I never will.” Less harsh, but not as friendly as when he first spoke, and Pacifica decided to drop the topic. “How did you know what I was doing then, if you can’t see?” She asked carefully, and Will laughed.

“Oh, I can see. Just not with my eyes.” He answered, and Pacifica stared at him. “What? That doesn’t make any sense.” Will got up from the dirt block and circled her. “I can see you just fine, with your ponytail, summer jacket, shorts and boots. I know you are wearing two earrings in your left ear and one in your right. I can see the shock on your face, and I know exactly how nervous you are right now.” He sounded rather ominous, and Pacifica shivered a bit. “But how?” She stammered, and Will stopped in front of her, his unseeing eyes drilling into her own. “I see with my feet. Every movement causes a vibration. I see with my ears, as I hear your heartbeat speeding up. I see everything but colours. And I am sure I can even see better than you. I know the exact location of every rabbit, every insect, and every person on the premises. I know how often your little friend has snooped around the gates, and I know how curious you are to see the inside of the manor. Don’t think you can sneak up on us. We always know, before you even made the decision to set foot on Stanford’s domain.” Will crouched down a little so he was on eye level with the pre-teen. “What is it you are trying to gain from snooping around here?” Now he just sounded genuinely curious, and Pacifica blinked a few times, confused. Why was that again? Oh right. “We wanted proof that there is real magic going on here. The townspeople think it’s just for the show, but we don’t. We know that it is real.” She then blurted out before biting her tongue. The being frowned a bit. “The townspeople really don’t even suspect what’s going on? That’s actually funny. Mason and Mabel aren’t very subtle with their methods.” He shook his head. “Well, my job is done. Stanford is on his way.”

And indeed, a few moments later the front door opened and Stanford Gleeful descended the steps, approaching the girl, who was still stuck in her place. “Excellent job, William. And I am very glad you kept her in one piece this time. It is quite bothersome to explain a death on the manor grounds. Oh, but you forgot this in your haste.” Stanford held up a white cloth. “Allow me to help you.” He added and slipped it over Will’s blind eyes, neatly tying it behind the back of his head and brushing some of the hair over it. The being smiled. “Thank you, sir. It is better to keep them covered up.” He spoke, and Stanford nodded. “I hope you did not scare miss Southeast too much.” He gave the girl a warm smile, but she shivered anyway. Maybe it was a lie, that part about deaths on the manor grounds? Will gave a short bow. “I will return to my room now, if you don’t need me anymore.” He stated calmly, but Stanford stopped him. “Actually, I do require you for a little longer.” Then the sorcerer turned to Pacifica. “My niece claims she has not invited you at all, meaning you have been in my garden on false pretences.” He was calm as ever, but a cold tone snuck into his voice. “I’m sorry, I just wanted to see this place.” Pacifica was getting very nervous and tried to pull her leg out of the soil. Immediately it creeped further up her leg. Will had barely moved, only his left foot had shifted a bit. Stanford’s lips curled into a smile. “As you can see, child, trying to deceit me is not only futile, but also dangerous. Yet, I am in a good mood today, and willing to not call the police on you for trespassing, if you promise to never come back, unless you _actually_ are invited. Did I make myself clear?” He had gotten closer to Pacifica, and the last words were only a whisper in her ear. She shivered and nodded a bit. “Yes, sir. I won’t come back.” She promised, and Stanford took a step back, suddenly smiling friendly. “Excellent. Then none of us needs to speak of this again. Not even your little friend has to know. William, be so kind to get miss Southeast to the gate.” He then turned on his heel and returned inside.

The being removed the spike and soil, but instead had a slab of dirt rise up under Pacifica’s feet, causing her to gasp. “Don’t be concerned.” A second slab formed under Will’s feet and the two of them moved to the front gate. “I am just making sure you are actually off the grounds.” Once there, the slab safely delivered the girl on the other side of the gate. “Consider what you learned today as your insurance. As long as nobody asks Stanford about any of this, you will be safe. And you know that we will find out if you tell anyone.” He was calm, but Pacifica didn’t doubt he was right. “Why do you work for him, Will? You sound like you know what he does is illegal.” She asked carefully but the being just chuckled. “First of all, I am not human, and for that reason I don’t have to follow human laws. Second, besides maybe threatening you, nothing he did today was illegal. And third, he is good to me. He’s good to everyone who does not cross him. You crossed him, so you face the consequences. But I like your spirit, and I wouldn’t find pleasure in finding you against him again. Just leave the manor alone, there is plenty other strange events in these regions you can focus on. And Gideon too. Take a good look around the forest. I’m sure you will find plenty of things to keep you occupied until you’re eighteen.” He smiled and turned to walk away, back to the manor. “It was nice to meet you, Southeast girl. Have a nice summer.”


End file.
